


A War of the Residential Variety

by PlanetarySTOP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, RAs, Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetarySTOP/pseuds/PlanetarySTOP
Summary: “You hit me!” he shouted, still sitting on the gravel of the parking lot. “Are you kidding?”Dean furiously looked up at the figure standing over him.Fuck. Beautiful boy. A beautiful boy with dark fluffy hair hit him with a car.This couldn’t be happening.--------------------Maybe it was Dean's fault. He did, in fact, walk right into Castiel's parked car.But his pride has once again gotten the better of him and a rivalry filled with snide comments and pranks is born.Cue shenanigans between two RAs while their residents and friends laugh at them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A War of the Residential Variety

“Don’t be late, Dean. Meeting starts at 10am sharp, Dean. You’re an absolute god damn idiot, Dean.” Dean muttered mockingly to himself, turning his car’s steering wheel sharply. He pulled the black Impala into a parking spot in the already crowded lot, perhaps a little more carelessly than he should’ve but he was late, safety be damned. 

Dean threw his car into park, wrenched open the door, and hauled himself out of the driver's seat. Grabbing his backpack out of the backseat, he shut the door and whirled around to take off at a brisk page towards McNamara Residence Hall. 

The staff meeting for all Residential Assistants working in North Quad was supposed to be starting in just under five minutes and Dean had somehow slept through all three of his alarms, instead waking up fifteen minutes ago and rushing to get to the Residential Life staff building. It’s not his fault New Hays University put res life so far from his dorm assignment. It was supposed to be an easy morning. Dean had meant to get up early and eat breakfast and have his coffee and instead here he is, uncaffeinated and booking it through a parking lot as he rummages through his backpack for a granola bar.

“Just once,” he said under his breath. “Just once I’d like to have a calm and normal morning but noooo.” He huffed out a breath, unzipping another compartment in his backpack in his search for something to eat. “I get to freaking sprint through a parking lot.” 

He’s hardly sprinting, but that’s not the point. 

The strap of Dean’s backpack is slung over one shoulder for better searching ability, and it’s very much in danger of sliding off his body any moment. Finding a pair of sunglasses in the depths of the bag, he shoved them on his face to hide the sleep still in his eyes, returning to his breakfast hunt immediately. However, he can barely see now, the sunglasses darkening the view into his bag. Perfect.

Pausing in his granola bar search, Dean pushed the sunglasses onto the top of his head, balancing them carefully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Navigating to his texts, he started typing out a message

[Dean]: SOS need coffee stat. will b stealing urs 

He fired off the text and tried to put his phone back into his pocket. He’d almost got it but Dean ended up fumbling with his keys and almost dropped his phone and then his bag swung around and smacked into his chest and all of a sudden he’s running into something very solid. 

Next thing he knew, Dean was on the ground.

He was also furious.

\--------------------

Looking back, it’s not Castiel’s fault that he’s so bad at parking. Maybe if he’d paid more attention during driver’s ed this wouldn’t have even been a problem. But alas, here he was; twenty years old and barely able to pull into a parking spot, let alone merge lanes on a highway or parallel park.

Castiel had been walking away from his car when he’d paused and glanced back. The tail end of his Lincoln was sticking out, perhaps a little further than appropriate. He glanced at his watch, taking note of the time. He had a few minutes before his meeting, he could fix this. Probably. All it took was moving up a few inches, no big deal.

Turning around, Castiel made his way back to his car. Unlocking it, he opened the door and got into the driver's seat awkwardly, trying to maneuver his backpack off of his back and into the seat next to him. It landed on the seat and slid off onto the floor of the passenger side in a sad beige heap.

Digging his key into the ignition, Castiel started up his car. He went to put it in gear but paused, reaching over to buckle up his seatbelt. Sure, he was only driving about a foot forward, but hey, safety first. Especially when he was the one behind the wheel.

THUNK!

“Son of a BITCH!”

Castiel jumped and twisted around in his seat. He hadn’t been moving, the car was still in park. Castiel was left to assume that whatever had run into his car had hit him and not the other way around. But that left the question; what had hit him? He couldn’t see anything but he sure did hear something. 

Pulling his keys out of the ignition and getting out of his car, Castiel walked around to the rear of the vehicle. There, sitting on the ground by the back wheels, was an incredibly pissed off and incredibly attractive man. 

Oh dear lord.

\--------------------

If he was being honest with himself, Dean may have been a touch dramatic about the whole situation. Physically, he was fine. But emotionally, he was bruised. And by god, he was going to make a big deal of it.

“You hit me!” he shouted, still sitting on the gravel of the parking lot. “Are you kidding?”

Dean’s sunglasses had slipped down from the top of his head and were sitting crookedly on his face, darkening everything around him. He reached up and shoved them back up to the top of his face, looking up at the figure standing over him.

Fuck. Beautiful boy.

A beautiful boy with dark fluffy hair hit him with a car. A beige monstrosity of a car but a car nonetheless. 

This couldn’t be happening. Look away now. 

“You and your dumb Pimpmobile hit me!” Dean repeated, casting his gaze around to find his keys and phone on the ground. They’d fallen out of his hands upon impact and were sitting by his knee. Grabbing them, he shoved both into a pocket and went to get up off his ass. To his surprise, a hand was extended to him. 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” a deep voice said.

Dean stared at the hand, processed the voice, and then looked up at the guy who’s car he’d collided with. He was met with the face of an angel; strong jawline, gorgeous eyes, full lips and all. Where Dean was blond hair and freckles, this man was his complete opposite with dark hair and pale skin. 

_‘Shut up Dean, you’re concussed or something. Ignore the pretty boy’s face and focus.’_

Dean ignored the outstretched hand and hauled himself to his feet. He drew himself upright with as much dignity as he could, which at the moment wasn’t much, and looked the other man right in the eye.

 _‘Mmmm blue eyes.’_ His brain supplied helpfully.

_‘Shut UP.’_

“No I am not okay,” Dean said, instead choosing to answer the question instead of listen to his dumb brain’s interjections. “You backed your car into me!”

The other boy’s eyes widened. “I did NOT!” he said hotly. “My car was in park, you’re the one who ran into me. If anything, I should be the one who’s upset here!”

“Upset!? You!? I was just sitting in the dirt!”

“After running into my car!”

“With my human BODY. I’m not made of metal like your car is!” Dean practically shouted.

“Well, I wasn’t moving.”

“Oh yeah, and I just magically collided into your car then?”

“Oh? You ran into it then?”

“Yes, idiot. You think I was on the ground for fun?”

“So you admit you’re the one who ran into me?” The other man smiled lightly, watching as Dean processed what he’d said.

“What?” Dean took a step back. Tricky bastard twisted his words. This was like arguing with his brother Sam. What was this guy, some pre-law nerd?

“No. I-” Dean floundered for words for a second, trying to remember what had happened. He’d been walking and then he’d been falling over and maybe he hadn’t been looking where he was going but- “Your car’s sticking out! No one parks like that!”

“I was trying to fix it!” the boy said with a groan, reaching up to grab the hair at his temples and yank in frustration. 

_‘Mmmm pull his hair.’_ Dean’s brain supplied. 

_‘Not NOW, brain!’_

“Only a manic would park that poorly. A blind grandma could do better,” Dean shot back. “I don’t have time for this.” Dean gathered as much of his dignity as he could, slung his backpack back over his shoulders and turned to walk away. 

“You dropped this.”

Dean turned around just in time for a granola bar to hit him in the head.

\--------------------

“Charlie, you would not believe the morning I’m having. Give me your coffee.”

Dean slid into the chair next to where his friend sat at a small square table. There was a small notecard on the table with the words Oak Residential Building on it. Other nearby tables also had these cards on them with the different names of the buildings in the North Quad Residential Area. The meeting hall Dean and Charlie were in was already mostly full of students who’d been hired as RAs for the buildings in North this year, sitting at the tables that corresponded to their building assignments. Dean spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd, recognizing some of them from when they’d been RAs together the year before. 

Next to Dean, Charlie looked particularly well rested and focused. She was sitting and reading a book, an enormous volume that she probably found at some thrifted book store. As Dean slumped into the open chair to her left, she didn’t look up from her reading, instead blindly reached out to grab her travel mug of coffee and pass it to him. He took it gratefully and took a long sip. They sat quietly for a few moments as Charlie finished reading her page and closed the book, turning to look at Dean. She gave him a quizzical once over and then looked him straight on, squinting at his face.

“You got some dirt or something on your chin,” Charlie said, pointing at her own face with one finger, bright yellow nailpolish flashing. Dean’s hand slapped up to his face. “What’s you do, fall over?” Dean looked at her darkly as he rubbed where she’d indicated. 

“Oh, so you did fall?” Charlie said gleefully. “God, I wish I’d seen that.” She reached out to his face and rubbed the dirt he’d missed with the sleeve of her pink zip up hoodie. Dean grumbled and swatted her hand away.

“I was hit,” he said dramatically. “By a car. And a granola bar.”

“Oh? What flavor granola bar?”

“That is not the takeaway here.”

“You look fine to me. You sure you were hit by a car?” Charlie said doubtfully. 

“A parked car.” Dean amended, taking another sip of the coffee. How did Charlie manage to get it so perfect every time?

“So, what you mean to say is that you hit a car?” Charlie said with a slowly growing grin. “And fell over. Like some kind of uncoordinated scarecrow?”

“I was trying to text you! I was late and maybe I’m a little hungover and I almost dropped my keys and the dumb car was right there!”

“Tragic,” Charlie said with fake concern, reaching over to take her coffee back from Dean. He frowned at her.

“Thief.”

“It’s my coffee mister, you shouldn’t have been late.” Charlie gave him a look as she drank.

“I’m injured and you won’t share!” Dean protested.

“You look fine to me,” came a voice. Dean turned to see Jo Harvelle sliding into the seat across from Charlie. She was pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail as she spoke, tying it out of her face. “Little rough around the edges maybe. You sleep in that shirt or something?” she teased. “Morning Charlie.”

“Hi Jo,” Charlie said brightly, ignoring Dean’s pout. “Dean hit a car this morning. Think he qualifies for his life insurance bailout?”

“I did not hit a car!” Dean glared at her.

“He bounced right off the bumper and landed on his butt,” Charlie corrected and Jo grinned.

“Nice.” Jo nodded at Dean. “Did you get the guy’s number? Maybe he can pay your medical bills.”

Charlie snickered at that. 

“The guy was a jerk! He wouldn’t even admit that he hit me!” Dean protested. 

“I dunno Dean, it seems like you might have just walked into a car.” Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. “A parked car at that,” she said to Jo, who tried to hide a smile behind her hand. 

Dean just frowned at both of them.

“Aww, someone’s grumpy this morning,” Charlie said, giving Dean a grin and reaching out to caress his face. “Poor baby Dean.” she sang. Jo didn’t even try to hide her smile this time.

“I will bite you. Right here in the middle of this room. So help me God, I-”

Just then, Dean heard the sound of someone behind him clearing their throat. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Is this the table for Oak RAs?”

This 100% could not be happening. 

For the second time that morning too. Someone upstairs definitely had it out for Dean Winchester.

Dean pulled away from Charlie’s hand and turned in his chair. He looked up to see none other than the Pimpmobile Angel Boy standing in front of him.

Damn it, he was still hot. 

Dean wished he would burst into flames. Anything would be better than this.

“Yeah, hi,” Jo said, looking at the guy and giving him a friendly smile. “Sit down, nice to meet you.”

“And you too.” The guy’s voice was as deep and gravely as Dean remembered and his jaw clenched.

“I’m Jo. This is Dean,” Jo pointed at him, “and that’s Charlie.” The redhead gave a little wave. “All three of us were RAs last year. Are you a new hire?”

“I believe I met Dean earlier in the parking lot.” The guy said. Charlie glanced at Dean, who struggled to keep a straight face. He would not do this here. This was going to be a civil conversation.

“It’s very nice to formally meet you all,” the guy continued. Dean rolled his eyes. “I transferred here two semesters ago. I’ve only lived in the transfer housing past South Quad, so that’s why you might not recognize me. It’s my first time as an RA.” The guy confessed, looking at Jo. She nodded and looked over at Dean and Charlie.

“Fresh meat, my favorite.” The guy frowned a little at that, but Jo plowed on ahead. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” the boy said.

“He hit me,” Dean said at the same time. Charlie whipped her head to look at him.

“What?”

“For the last time, I was in park!” Castiel exclaimed. Charlie looked back at Castiel so fast Dean thought she’d give herself whiplash. Jo just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay everyone, take a seat. Let’s get started.” 

Dean was cut off from a retort by the presence of the Resident Director, Chuck Shurley. Castiel took a seat in the only open chair left at their table, the one across from Dean. He threw Dean a look as he did so. Dean stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs.

“So nice seeing everyone’s faces. Lots of new people this year, very exciting.” Chuck Shurley was a small man, almost mousy. He’d been the Residential Director for North Quad for a few years now, Dean remembered him from his freshman year when he lived in Elm Hall. 

“So, I supposed introductions are in order. Some of you may know me, I’m Chuck Shurley. You can call me Chuck.” Chuck gave a little nervous laugh. “I’ve never really been big on formalities. In a little bit, we can go over expectations, rules, and other important stuff but right now I’ll turn it over to you guys.” He gestured around the room to the tables of RAs. 

“You should be sitting at tables with the other RAs that will be living in your building with you. We’re trying to build living and learning communities this year within your Res Halls, so we’ll start by having you all go around your tables and introduce yourselves to each other. Your name, major, hobbies, whatever you want. Sounds good?” Chuck looked around the room as there were scattered nods and murmurs of agreement. “Great, go ahead then.” He gave a little wave of his hand as if to dismiss them, and the room slowly filled with the sound of voices.

“Okay.” Jo started awkwardly. “Intros are always a little weird, but I guess I can start.” She sat up in her chair a little bit and took a breath. “My name is Jo Harvelle. Jo is short for Joanna Beth. Do not call me Joanna Beth.” She looked pointedly at Dean when she spoke, who raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m a sophomore. Marketing and Psychology double major. Obviously, I’m an RA but I also work as a campus Tour Guide and I’m on the Ultimate Frisbee Team.” She looked at Charlie and tipped her head, indicating she should go next. Charlie nodded and started her own introduction.

“I’m Charlie Bradbury. Junior. I’m in Computer Science. I’m the Vice President of the Women in Comp Sci club and help run outreach for the Student Alumni Association. I also help the History Department run all their reenactments in town.” Charlie rolled her head to the right to look at Dean. He cleared his throat.

“Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky-” Dean grunted as Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. 

“This is not Tinder, Dean. I am not taking you on a date.” Dean ignored her.

“As I was SAYING, I’m a junior, I’m majoring in Ancient History, I work at the Bike Co-op on campus and volunteer with the Ride Share program, making sure Jo here and all her friends get home from the bars safely.” He winked at Jo, who blew him a kiss.

“My savior.” she said, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Anything for you, honey.” Dean gave her a winning smile. 

Castiel shifted in his seat. Charlie turned to look at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

“I’m Castiel Novak,” he began. “I’m also a Junior. I’m an English major with a concentration in creative writing. I transferred here from the College of the Holy Cross in Worcester, Massachusetts. It was nice but very structured, no free will. So I transferred to a school with a larger English Department and was able to keep my writing concentration,” Castiel said. He contemplated his own words for a moment. “I suppose I’m not really involved in much yet. I am in the History Club though.”

“History Club is fun,” came a voice from Dean’s immediate left. The four students turned to look at Chuck, who had been hovering near their table for Castiel’s introduction. He took a small step forward, tentatively inserting himself into the conversation and standing along the table between Dean and Castiel.

“How lucky that you’re in a building with Dean. You two will probably get along great,” Chuck continued. Dean rolled his eyes. “Dean’s an Ancient History major, you know.” Chuck glanced at Dean while he spoke to Castiel. Dean schooled his expression into one of pleasant interest and nodded. “I’m sure you two will have a lot to talk about. And you’re both in the College of Humanities and Fine Arts, I bet you’ll have some classes together maybe?” Chuck smiled a little at Castiel.

“We might,” Castiel said, a kind tone in his voice but the way he looked at Dean was absolutely anything but.

“Oh great!” Chuck said, Castiel’s lack of solid objection fueling him. “Well I’m sure he’d love to show you around campus maybe? I heard you say you transferred here. And he can show you the ropes of the RA job!” Chuck said brightly. 

Castiel looked Dean dead in the eyes. Dean clenched his jaw and met his gaze with equal intensity. 

He was not backing down, no sir. Castiel could be the one to explain to Chuck why Dean would rather eat his own bathrobe before he showed Castiel around or became his RA buddy.

“What a wonderful idea,” Castiel said evenly, a fake smile spreading across his mouth. “I’m sure Dean knows how things run around here. He can certainly prevent mishaps and keep on his feet.”

Dean stared at Castiel. No way was he doing this right here, in front of Charlie and Jo and his goddamn boss. But Castiel was doing this, blatantly challenging Dean in a place where he couldn't do anything but play along. 

Dean forced a sickeningly sweet smile onto his face.

“I’d love to show you the ropes, Castiel. Can’t have you sticking out or messing up, can we?”

Chuck looked confused by Dean’s wording but it had the desired effect. Castiel’s gaze filled with fury and he narrowed his eyes at Dean.

Chuck blinked and then cleared his throat. “Well, I guess I better go formally start the meeting. Lots of formalities to take care of. Updates and such.” He turned and left, glancing back at their table. 

Charlie let out a slow breath and turned to look at Jo who raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together, looking between Dean and Castiel.

\--------------------

Dean barely remembered a word of the whole meeting. Chuck was talking animatedly in the background as his mind spun and he stared at Castiel.

Where did he get off antagonizing Dean like that? Especially after knocking him on his ass out in the parking lot.

Okay, sure, maybe the car had been in park and maybe it was Dean’s fault for walking into it and falling over, but Castiel’s park job had been crappy and Dean would stand by that until the day he died. 

And that look Castiel gave him? Dean had gotten enough looks like that from his little brother to know a declaration of war when he saw one. And by god he was going to respond.

\--------------------

Before he knew it, the meeting was over and Charlie was elbowing Dean gently, asking him for a ride back to their dorm. Jo was already gone, along with Castiel.

Dean shook himself and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Jerking his head at Charlie in an indication for her to follow him, he got up and started for the door. 

“I like Castiel,” Charlie said as soon as they were seated in Dean’s car. Dean ignored her and put his seatbelt on. “He’s funny.”

Dean threw the car into reverse a little harder than necessary. “Need I remind you-”

“Yeah yeah, you and his car had a mutual collision in which absolutely no blame can be feasibly placed on you.” Charlie said, sarcasm heavy in her voice. “However will you survive living in the same building as such a careless man?”

Dean didn’t respond, turning the wheel and navigating through the parking lot to the exit.

The drive back to Oak Hall was mostly quiet, Charlie engrossed in something on her phone and Dean focusing on the street. He pulled the car into the parking lot outside their building, maneuvering into a parking spot easily. He put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He looked over at Charlie, who looked back at him and smiled.

“Wanna go watch Netflix? I got my TV connected to the internet this morning,” she suggested. Dean gave a little laugh.

“Yeah, sure. As long as we stop at the vending machine on our way up, I want a snack.”

Charlie gave him an amused look and unbuckled her seatbelt, moving to get out of the car. She paused.

“Hey, look,” she said, pointing out the front windshield of the Impala. Dean turned his attention to where she was indicating. There, getting out of his own car, was Castiel. Dean took a few seconds to consider the situation and his options.

Dean leaned on the horn of his car. Castiel jumped so badly he fell back against his car and slid onto the ground. 

Charlie widened her eyes and twisted to stare at Dean, who sat back and looked back at her innocently. 

“What are you waiting for, let’s go.” Dean got out of his car, locking the doors and pocketing the keys as Charlie exited as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos, and bookmark! We're in it for the long haul for this one.


End file.
